


And They Said We Couldn't Make It.

by TheTimeWeFeltInfinate



Category: Original Work, friendfiction - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag This, Other, TW IN GENERAL, Unrequited Love, ill add more as i go on - Freeform, ill be honest its all gonna be from my pov so cats the main character lol, literally just a log of the funny shit that happens at school, so lets see, teen drama, theres a cute lesbian couple, this is friendfiction, tw, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeWeFeltInfinate/pseuds/TheTimeWeFeltInfinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of assholes get into the 10th grade and wreck shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this on a fucking dsi xl at 23:47 and its unbeta'd okay whoops

…DAY THREE…

Cat stood at her bus stop, kicking at dewy grass to the beat of the music in her ears. The mornings were different now. The bus no longer came from the way it used to, the middle school boy no longer stood on the other corner waiting for his own bus, and now she was alone for the past 2 mornings. After a while, a small silver car pulled up and stopped. The door opened. Big Matt, a classmate and aquaintence, stepped out.  
“The bus drove past my stop.” He stated, the car driving away. “This was the only other stop I knew.” He smiled and took an earbud out.  
“Was it now?” Cat responded. Matt never paid attention on the bus, as he was always asleep. He was a big guy, 6'3" and heavyset. He was called Big Matt for a good reason.  
“Yeah.” He continued. They chatted for a bit, until their bus arrived. The talk was arbitrary; They weren't like eachother and not quite friends. The two of them made their way to the last seats of the bus, Where Jason was already waiting for them.  
“Loser!” The skinny boy shouted at Big Matt. “Where the fuck were you?” Jason laughed.  
“I missed my bus and went to Cat's stop.”   
“Duh.” Jason tried to sip his tea, but was unsucsessful.

※※※

“He looks like a 12 year old fuckboi!” Cat laughed at the picture Courtney showed her of the last guy she fucked.  
“He's 18!”  
“That's statutory rape!” She exclaimed, laughing harder. Henry sat to one side of Cat and Bayman to the other. Courtney was across the lunch table, eating a plate of nachos. Bayman was in and out of the conversation, throwing in little comments and questions. He was a dick, but also Cat's best friend, so everyone had to put up with him. He did thing like get high as holy hell before school and spit on stuff. A lot of people wanted to be friends with him, but he was completely content with his small handful and just about hated everyone else. He was protective of Cat in the "I'm your big brother" kind of way. School sure was something.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jason!” Cat shouted excitedly, stepping onto the bus and walking all the way to the back.  
“Cat!” He responded. His cup of tea was jostled once the bus had started to drive. It spilled across the floor “Fuck,” He muttered under his breath “This is so bad.” Cat chuckled.  
“Anyway, do you want any weed?” She asked. “Free because you're my homie.”   
“You've literally never offered me any before. Sure.” She handed the small ziploc bag to him, and he shoved it into his bag. “I've never done drugs.”  
“Because you're a child of God?” She guessed.  
“No, because I'm friends with a guy who dropped acid and's been stuck in a bad trip for years. Thinks hes a cup of orange juice. Won't let anyone near him, thinks he'll spill.”  
“How does he sleep?”  
“I've never gotten around to asking him.” Jason laughed, sipping the last bit of tea that hadn't spilled. “Anyway, what's the difference between PCP and acid?” He asked. Cat shrugged.  
“Dunno why y'all ask me this shit like I'm the drug expert. Go ask Bayman, he and Michael bought shrooms.”  
“No shit?”  
“Well, I mean, they're grown in cow shi-”  
“Say no more.” Jason cut her off.

※※※

“Matt, Cat's stoned again.” Jason sighed, holding back a giggle. Cat's bullshit was hilarious when she was high.  
“Nice.” Matt replied, turning up his music.  
“Yo, you didn't save me any?” Christian asked.  
“I don' fuckin' know you!” Cat laughed wildly. The bus hadn't even left the parking lot yet. Christian was a new freshman.  
“Wait Jason guess what?” Cat shouted excitedly. He leaned in and the smell of pot stung his nose. He wasn't used to it.  
“What?”  
“I realised somethin'”  
“What is it?”  
“ALL MY NEIGHBORS AND I LIVE IN ONE GIANT HOUSE!” She exclaimed. Jason laughed and Christian rolled his eyes, not knowing what she was talking about.  
“Oh yeah, you live in a rowhome...” Jason chuckled. Cat yanked the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and pulled the drawstrings, leaving only her nose and a lot of hair showing. It was an interesting ride.


	3. Chapter 3

“Cat I need your help.” Jenn said. Cat slowly blinked and turned her head to face her. “Cat I need to scare my ex.”  
“How do you plan on doing that?”  
“Well, I could fake my pregnacy, because, you know, I had to have an abortion that he didn't know about.”  
“Oh yeah...” Cat said. “I remember that.” A dopey smile spread across her face.  
“Cat you're a stoner baby.” Adiya stated. Cat flipped her off.  
“Anyway, I can't help you with that, mate.” Cat sipped her coffee. “The best I can do is make a child support joke but frankly I'm scared he'll punch me if I do.”  
“If he fuckin' touches you, Cat, just say the word and I'll destroy him.” Bayman piped up.  
“Can the word be 'pickle'? Just imagine me laying on the floor with a broken nose and black eye shouting 'pickle' at you.” Cat had a laughing fit.  
“Wow dude you're pretty fucked up right no-” Little Matt was cut off.  
“CAT DRANK ONE MARIJUANA AND NOW SHE'S GAY!” Natt shouted.


End file.
